dangerversefandomcom-20200215-history
Prologue
Prologue opens . Synopsis Harry is sitting in the Great Hall trying not to think about why the place is draped in black when an ear-shattering noise cuts right through his head. Hermione recognises the sound as that of the "school invasion alarm" which indicates that the wards have been breached. The racket cuts off suddenly as Dumbledore instructs all students to proceed to the first and second dungeon corridors to be checked into "safe rooms". He tells them not to panic, but Hermione was overheard speculating as to who might be invading. In the ensuing chaos Harry, Ron and Hermione are pushed up against a bunch of Slytherins of various ages. Naturally this includes Draco Malfoy who wastes no time taunting Harry about Cedric's death. Ron tries to attack him but is foiled by Fred and George. Harry has no such impediment but misses his blow when Malfoy ducks: he only just misses a small Slytherin girl who glares at him. He apologises and looks for the Weasleys, but they have been separated from him and Hermione by the crowd. Hermione clues him in on the "safe rooms": four-person compartments which will be sealed up and only open to the proper password. Malfoy mutters rudely and Hermione is the one to stop Harry this time. They reach the designated hallway which is now lined with doors: as each compartment receives its quota of four occupants the doors close and disappear. The small girl from before looks at Harry and Hermione as she scurries along, and Hermione asks if there's anything she needs. Malfoy breaks in, jeering that she needs a father because hers went to Azkaban because he's a murderer. When she screams for him to shut up, he taunts her further, wishing that he'd broken into their common room the previous year and taken her away with him. She tries to attack him, and he dodges right into Harry, the two of them falling over in the ensuing scuffle. Harry vaguely registers that the little girl went through a doorway instead of harming herself on a wall, and that Hermione went to help her, before seizing an opportunity to launch himself at Malfoy. The two of them roll down a shallow slope and end up right at Hermione's feet, next to the little girl. The door to their safe room closes with a boom, to Hermione's dismay. Harry comes back to himself only to discover that he is tied to a chair—as is Malfoy. He can hear someone crying in an adjoining room to his right, where there are three doors. Hermione emerges from the middle one, which turns out to be a bathroom: she will let the boys loose if they refrain from hurting each other. Harry is happy to comply, so she releases him, whereas Malfoy just stares at the ceiling. While she goes back to comforting the little girl Harry investigates their quarters. The only really interesting thing in the room is a large wardrobe: Harry winces when he sees his face in the mirror on its door. He opens it up and finds robes which include his, Hermione's and Malfoy's, together with some little ones with Slytherin crests on which he finds a name tag: Meghan Freeman. There are also drawers with their other stuff which he takes to mean that they could be there for some time. Hermione comments that this could just be a precaution because battles are unpredictable: there could be some kind of siege, or they might even lose and be infested with Death Eaters. Malfoy scoffs at this definition of "lose" but Harry points out that he is the only one still tied up. He asks Hermione if Meghan is OK: she is apparently most upset because of being stuck with Malfoy whom she dislikes. Hermione wonders whether anybody actually likes Malfoy: nobody seems to hang about with him for any reason other than his father's wealth. He smirks and suggests that there might be another reason: Harry supposes that would be because he's a high-ranking Death Eater, which means he gets to kiss Voldemort's bum a bit higher up. He ignores Malfoy's response and follows Hermione into the bathroom: there is something he needs to tell Meghan. Appearing * Harry Potter * Hermione Granger * Meghan Freeman * Draco Malfoy * Ron Weasley * Fred Weasley * George Weasley * Albus Dumbledore See also * * '', Prologue}}